


Fare Thee Well // (God!Chuck Shurley, Kevin Tran, Mary Winchester, Balthazar, Amara & Team Free Will x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Death, Demons, F/M, typical SPN violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: What if Y/N were to die and then come back as an angel?





	1. Fare Thee Well: Part 1

Life had been pretty calm since Amara and Chuck had 'made up'.

After everything was said and done, Y/N, Sam and Cas had gone back to the bunker thinking that Dean had won and that he was dead.

Man, they were quite shocked when he showed up at the bunker about half a day later. Although, that wasn't even the most shocking part.

He didn't come back alone.

Apparently Amara had given Dean (and Sam) the gift of bringing back their mother.

Mary Winchester.

Even though Y/N wasn't related to Sam and Dean, they had always been like brothers towards here in the whole time she had known them. She had actually met them right before their first run in with the Trickster (whom they would learn, just a few years later, was actually Gabriel the archangel).

Anyway, when Dean and Sam had finally had their reunion with their mother, they actually had to help her understand what brought her back to them. It was so sweet getting see how much pride Mary had in what kind of men her two boys had become. Although, she was sad when she learned the fate of their father, John.

Cas and Y/N stood on the sidelines and watched as Sam and Dean looked genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.

You see, Cas and Y/N had also sort of developed this sort of relationship with one another. It was one that was way different then their relationships with Sam and Dean. Y/N and Cas were what you would probably classify as 'each others better half'. They looked out for each other. They cared for each other. They loved each other. They would do anything to make the other happy. I mean, when Cas become human, Y/N was his first... you know. ;) **(A/N: Because I refuse to accept that Cas had sex with that reaper, April, in season 9.)**

All in all, things had turned out... okay.

Things had actually gotten pretty calm after Amara and Chuck reconciled.

Mary had gotten acclimated to life in more modern times. She had actually become pretty watchful over Y/N. Almost like she gained a daughter.

Y/N liked that. Given that neither of her parents were no longer living, and since Bobby was dead, it was nice to finally have a parental figure type person around.

It was nice. Living in the bunker. Going on hunts. You know? Actual good ole fashioned monster hunts.

Demons.  
Vampires.  
Werewolves.  
Ghosts.  
You name it.

Even though Mary wasn't initially happy finding out Sam and Dean grew up to be hunters, she admitted to actually kinda missing the life. When you're a hunter, you never truly stop being one. And let me tell you, Mary Winchester was one badass hunter, or should I say huntress. Considering that she had been dead for almost thirty three years, she still hadn't lost her touch.

Life with Y/N, Cas, Mary, Sam and Dean was definitely not boring.

Oh, but if they (more importantly, Y/N) only knew what was about to come their way...

_Present time..._

It was supposed to be a simple hunt.

I quick in and out demon exorcism.

Turns out, it wasn't like that at all.

Since it was just a few towns over from the bunker, Y/N and Mary were the only ones that went.

What they thought was just a couple of demons terrorizing a small town, turned out to be ten demons terrorizing a small town.

That's how Y/N and Mary found themselves here: Surrounded by four demons with the rest scattered, dead, across the floor of the barn that was located on a small farm on the outskirts of the town.

"You know, you hunters just won't give up, will you?" One of the demons asked as it twirled a demon blade with its fingers.

Y/N panted, exhausted from helping Mary kill those others demons. "You're damn right. You demons just don't get it."

"She's right, you know." Mary agreed, nudging Y/N with her elbow slightly. Y/N winked, acknowledging her.

"Once a hunter, always a hunter." Both woman said before lunging into attack mode.

Y/N did a roundhouse kick, knocking one demon to the ground as Mary was having a full-on fist fight with another demon.

Y/N quickly straddled the demon she had knocked to the ground and plunged her angel blade into its chest, making an orange light flash from its eyes and mouth.

Her victory didn't last for very long before she was flung back into one of the barn walls, falling onto a pile of hay.

Mary was quickly able to put the demon she was fighting into a choke-hold and plunge her angel blade into its back, effectively killing it. She glanced back to see Y/N get up from the hay pile and lunge at the other demon she was fighting.

As Y/N wrestled with this other demon on top of her, she couldn't quite seem to get a good grip to flip the demon over on its back. It was getting harder and harder, and more tiring.

The weight the demon was putting on Y/N as it straddled her was soon relieved when it's eyes flashed orange. It was then pushed to the side and off of Y/N, revealing Mary standing there with her angel blade in hand.

Y/N breathed heavily as Mary gave her a hand to stand up. "Thanks."

"No problem." She answered, glancing around the barn. "Now, where's that last demon."

"Disappeared, didn't he..." Y/N agreed softly. She glanced over Mary's shoulder at a tall stack of hay bales. Her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Y/N pushed Mary out of the way as the remaining demon jumped from the top of the hay bales.

It was so fast.

One second Y/N was pushing Mary out of the way, the next she was gasping in pain as a demon blade was plunged into her chest.

Y/N gasped, dropping her angel blade before falling to her knees as blood started to flow out of her.

"No!!!" Mary screamed as she ran forward and stabbed the demon in the chest, killing it. She then pushed it aside and to the ground before running over to Y/N, cradling her head in her lap.

"Don't do this to me, sweetheart." Mary sniffled brushing pieces of hair out Y/N's face. "Why'd you save me? I should be dying right now."

Y/N took in a ragged breath. "No you shouldn't..... S-Sam and Dean n-need y-you..... You've b-been g-gone long e-enough..... Please t-tell...... them I'm.... s-sorry. A-and p-please....... tell.... C-Cas...... that I r-really d-do.... l-love him......."

"No, no, you can't die on me. Not like this. You're the daughter I never had...." Mary cried as tears started to stream down her face. "Please....."

Y/N smiled the best she could as she took one last struggled breath before the life in her eyes dulled to nothingness. The liveliness completely gone.

Mary bowed her head and cried, reaching and shutting Y/N's eyelids. She was gonna hate having to break this news to the guys back at the bunker.

She never wanted to have to do that...

<><><><><><><><><><><>

_Heaven..._

Y/N woke up with a gasp, eyes wide.

She found herself lounging across a quite large and comfy circle chair that was located in a room that resembled some sort of lounge.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Y/N whipped around to see the face of Kevin Tran himself.

Y/N gasped and got up from the chair to go hug him. "Kevin!"

He chuckled and hugged her before pulling away. "So... What did it?"

Y/N sighed, hands dropping to her sides. "Demon. I was an unintentional target."

"Who'd you save?" He asked curiously as he went and got her a drink from the small wet bar nestled at the back of the lounge.

"Mary Winchester." She replied simply.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow as he handed her a drink. "Sam and Dean's mom? I thought she was dead..."

"She was." Y/N nodded. "Apparently Amara brought her back. Sort of as a gift to Dean for helping her make up with Chuck."

He nodded as he took a seat at a table by the kitchenette. "That's... nice, I guess."

Y/N sat down across from him. "Yeah. It was nice seeing Sam and Dean happy for once. Cas and I just sorta stood on the sidelines and saw how proud Mary looked of the people Sam and Dean have become.... I couldn't let that demon kill Mary just when she was really starting to have an actual relationship with her grown sons. Oh, and Cas.... I feel terrible. My death is gonna hurt him. It's gonna hurt all of them."

Kevin smiled sadly and reached over and grabbed Y/N's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, it will be hard on them. God knows they've gone through enough in their lives to know what pain feels like. But, they can always hold onto the memory of what good you brought to their lives, too."

"Almost ten years with the Winchesters sure changes your life..." Y/N muttered. "Alright, enough about that, for now. What's up with this lounge? I thought everyone just kinda had their own Heaven."

"They do." He replied. "But, after Chuck and Amara got back here, Chuck made some... changes to the arrangement of Heaven. Like for instance, people can go from their Heaven to one of these lounge rooms. There's also a really awesome pool area somewhere. I'm not really sure where it is. Still trying to learn my way around here. Anyway, things are actually relatively calm."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Kevin." Chuck said as he suddenly appeared next to the table Kevin and Y/N were sitting st.

Y/N jumped in surprise. "Chuck! You scared me to death... Ooh, bad choice of words."

Chuck smiled. "Yes. I usually let Joshua come and greet people when they first arrive in Heaven, but I thought I'd come and see you personally. You're a... special case."

Y/N quirked an eyebrow. "Special?"

He nodded and glanced at Kevin. "Mind if I steal her away?"

"By all means. You're... God. Do you what you need to do." Kevin said shooting a comforting smile in Y/N's direction.

Chuck nodded and looked to Y/N extending a hand to her. "Come..."

Y/N reached up and took his hand.

Next thing Y/N knew, she and Chuck were standing on the wraparound porch of a small farmhouse that looked out at the grounds of a wide grassy field.

"What is this place?" Y/N asked curiously, looking around at the whole place.

"It's your Heaven. It's not quite the same as when you, Sam and Dean were here the last time." Chuck said as he went and leaned against the railing of the porch. "This is what your subconscious dreamed up for you. And there might just be tiny little details that will remind of certain things..."

Y/N tilted her head at Chuck's statement, but was soon distracted by a little glimmer that came from the wooden pole next to him.

Y/N walked forward and examined the wooden pole as the glimmer faded to reveal a new carving in the wood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _Castiel & Y/N  
~ Love never dies..._**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're love for each never did die. No matter what you two went through." Chuck commented.

Y/N let a single tear roll down the her cheek before wiping it away and turning towards Chuck. "Yeah. That's the one thing I could always count on. His love for me, and my love for him."

Chuck watched Y/N for a moment, watching as her eyes drifted away from him to gaze out at the grassy fields.

After a few more moments of silence, Y/N spoke.

"Why are you really here, Chuck?" She asked seriously. "I mean, I know you said I was a 'special case', but it almost seems like you're holding something back."

"You're right." He conceded. "There is something. I, uh,... I have a proposition for you..."

Y/N quirked an eyebrow and turned to face him. "What sort of a proposition."

"Well, there have been special cases similar to yours in the past. Not many. But, there have been some."

She nodded. "I'm listening."

"When people die and come 'upstairs', they usually come and enjoy their Heaven. But, like I said, there are a few special cases. People that are unusually 'giving' to the world, or have lived their lives in a very 'exceptional' way should be able to continue to bestow their presence upon creation." Chuck explained. "You are one of those people."

Y/N's eyed widened. "What does that mean?"

He gave her a small smile. "It means that you can become an angel."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, I am the Lord." Chuck let out a half-laugh. "I can give you grace and angelic properties if I see it fit."

"How?" Y/N tilted her head.

"Like this." He answered, flipping his invisible/imaginary light switch.

Y/N gasped as a warmth unlike anything she had ever felt before started to spread out through her body. Her eyes started to glow the most brilliant blue as brand new grace started to flow through the air and into her mouth.

Chuck smiled as a flash, almost like lightening, went off; showing great big shadowy figures protruding from her back.

As the blue glow from her eyes dissipated, she took in a few heavy breaths. "Woah..."

"It's quite something, isn't it?" He asked knowingly.

"I'll say..." Y/N breathed out. She kinda wobbled a little, not used to the extra weight of her wings. "I'll have to get used to these."

She steadied herself, flapping her wings lightly.

"To any normal person, they won't be able to see them. Although, you can hide them from anyone and bring them out when you want to." Chuck informed.

Y/N nodded. "What do I do now? Can I go back to Earth?"

"Eventually." He replied. "Not quite yet though. The boys, Mary and Castiel are still grieving. We don't want to spring too much on them at once."

In flash Y/N found herself and Chuck standing in the entrance to bunker library, looking into the war room.

Cas had his head bowed slightly, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Sam and Dean sat on the opposite side of the table in pretty much the same condition. Mary sat in between them, comforting them the best she could even though she was grieving, too.

"They can't see or hear us, can they?" Y/N asked as she took a step down into the war room.

"No, they can't." Chuck replied as he, too, stepped down into the war room.

Y/N took in a shaky breath as she walked around the table and stood next to Cas. "Chuck?"

"Hm?" He asked as he watched Sam and Dean with their mother.

"Can angels hide themselves from one another if they want?"

"Yes." Chuck replied. "They can be in the same room with each other and one of them won't even know it."

Y/N nodded as she just continued to gaze at Cas.

"I think it's probably best if we go back to Heaven now." Chuck finally spoke up after a moment.

She sighed reluctantly before leaning forward and kissing Cas on his temple before she and Chuck zapped away.

_After Chuck and Y/N left..._

Cas sat there in sadness.

All of a sudden a slight breeze brushed against his temple.

He tilted his head in confusion, reaching up to touch his temple.

They're inside the bunker. There shouldn't be a breeze of any kind.

Hmm...

_Heaven..._

As she and Chuck zapped back into Heaven, Y/N found herself sitting in an office.

"Is this your office?" She asked curiously.

"Mm-hm." He nodded as he walked around the desk and sat down in his chair. He motioned for Y/N to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something else I need to know?" She asked curiously as she took a seat across from him.

"Not necessarily something you need to know..." Chuck replied as he rested his arms on top of the desk. "But, I would like to ask something of you."

Y/N nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"How do you feel about fledglings?"

"What?" She asked. "Like baby angels?"

"Exactly." He replied. "Since I've been back, I've created new angels. Not too many. But, I figured with everything that happened in the past, our numbers were slightly down. I don't know if I'll create any more after this. Only if the need calls for it. Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after them. You know, you might get bored just wondering around. This'll give you something to do."

Y/N smiled. "I think that sounds adorable. And no, I don't mind. It definitely will give me something to do."

Chuck smiled at her. "Great. You can start as soon as you like. I'll let you know when it's safe for you to go to Earth."

She grinned at him, waving slightly before just fluttering off into thin air...


	2. Fare Thee Well: Part 2

"Alright, Sophia, Ariel, what should we do today?" Y/N asked cheerily as she held the hands of two little girl fledglings who were walking on either side of her as they all walked through Heaven's garden.

"Can we stay out here and explore the Garden some more?" Sophia asked, her blue eyes shining brightly with an adventurous gleam.

"Sure." Y/N giggled, looking down at her. She then turned her head and look down at Ariel. "What about you, Ari? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her little blonde curls bouncing as her head moved.

"Okay then, let's see what awaits us out here today." Y/N said as she continued to walk with two adorable little fledglings.

As they walked throughout the Garden, they passed various plants with colorful flowers and fruits and things like that. They even came upon another small group of fledglings who were being watched by a couple of other angels.

"Can we go play?" Sophia piped up, looking between Y/N and the little group of fledglings with eager eyes.

"Please." Ariel agreed just as eagerly.

Y/N smiled down at the two and nodded.

"Play nice!" Y/N called out to them as they ran off. She just smiled, shaking her head as she watched the fledglings play with each other before she just decided to go sit down on the edge of a nearby fountain.

"They're so cute at this age." A voice commented from beside Y/N.

Y/N turned her head to glance at whoever was there, her eyes widening when she saw Balthazar sitting there.

"Balthazar! It's been so long..." Y/N smiled at him. Despite what the Winchesters had thought about him, he and Y/N had actually gotten along fairly well.

He smiled, chuckling. "So it has, darling."

"So I can see that you're not exactly dead anymore." Y/N commented, glancing over and checking on Sophia and Ariel.

"Yes. Seems father has been... generous bringing me back. Although it seems a lot has changed in my absence." He said her. "Last time I checked you weren't an angel, but it seems I sense grace within you. Mind telling me what happened."

"It's a long story." She answered. "Basically I died after saving Sam and Dean's mom. Who, by the way, was brought back by your dear auntie Amara. And according to your father, I lived my life in a way that was 'exceptional'. So therefore, he gave me angelic properties. Hence why you sense grace inside of me."

"Ah, yes." He nodded in understanding. "That doesn't happen all that often. Although, I can't say I'm surprised that father chose you given some of the stuff you did, or were a part of in your life. I mean, look who you hung out with."

Y/N chuckled softly. "Yeah... These past couple of months up here in Heaven have given me time to think about that. To tell you the truth, I kinda miss it. I miss the boys. I miss Mary... I miss Cas."

"Oh yes, you and my brother developed a thing, did you not?" Balthazar enquired.

She smiled, ducking her head slightly. "Yeah... We did. Right after I died, came up here, and was given angelic grace; Chuck took me down to the Bunker and let me see the them one last time before we came back up here. Obviously they couldn't see us as we saw them, but it was enough at that time. I'm just waiting for me to be told that I can go back down to Earth."

"Well, I'm sure father will tell you when it's time." Balthazar tried to reassure her before they both turned their heads to gaze at the fledglings as they continued to play.

*****

"How are you, Amara?" Y/N asked kindly, taking a seat across from Amara at small little table that was situated next to a small water fountain. They were in Amara's own personal Garden that Chuck had made for her after the two of them had gotten back from their 'family bonding time'.

"Better. Reconnecting with my brother is the best thing that's happened to me." She answered honestly. "And how are you? Adjusting well?"

Y/N laughed lightly. "Being an angel is definitely different from what I used to do, but so far it hasn't been entirely unpleasant. It's actually been kinda nice. And looking after fledglings has given me something to do."

"Oh yes, I noticed you walking in the Garden the other day with a couple of little girl fledglings. They seemed rather fond of you."

"Sophia and Ariel. Yes, I've actually grown quite attached to those two." Y/N answered back, smiling slightly. "I wou--"

Y/N stopped talking when she felt a strange, but not uncomfortable, tingling in her head.

~~~  
" _Come on, any angel out there that's got their ears on, I need you... I really need you._ " A sad and desperate sounding voice resounded through Y/N's head.  
~~~

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Amara asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Y/N's confused face.

~~~  
" _Hurry._ " The voice said again.  
~~~

Y/N blinked a couple of times. "I-I think I just received my first prayer..."

"You did." Chuck answered, appearing right next to where Y/N and Amara were sitting.

With slightly widened eyes, she looked up at Chuck from where she was sitting. "Can I?..."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was asking. "Be careful."

Y/N smiled, nodding a goodbye to Chuck and Amara before fluttering off into thin air.

*****

Y/N focused and concentrated to pinpoint where the prayer came from, suddenly finding herself standing inside an abandoned warehouse. She saw what looked to be a few decapitated vampires scattered about the room. Y/N then looked over to her right a little and saw two young women.

One looked to be laying on the floor, barely hanging onto life. The other young woman was kneeling and looking over her helplessly.

"I heard your prayer." Y/N said softly coming up behind the young woman, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The young woman looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Please. She's my younger sister. We were trying to... 'take care of' these vampires when one decided to stab my sister before I could decapitate it. Please, my little sis is the only thing I have left."

Y/N smiled softly before kneeling down on the other side of the unconscious woman. She held her hands up to where they hovered slightly over the giant gash in the woman's stomach. A bright light enveloped the small area, making the other young woman shield her eyes slightly. It was weird how the light didn't seem to affect Y/N. Just another thing to get used to she supposed.

Suddenly, the unconscious woman took in a harsh breath before coughing a few times.

"S-stella?" She coughed out, trying to sit up.

"Hey there, Saige." The other young woman cooed to her younger sister as she helped her sit up. Stella looked over at Y/N. "Thank you... so much."

Y/N smiled at the two. "No thanks necessary."

Y/N snapped her attention towards the sound of nearby doors slamming open. She immediately recognized the sense of the grace of a very familiar someone as they drew near.

Y/N decided to flutter herself off into invisibility so she could watch without being noticed.

"What happened in here?" One Mr. Dean Winchester asked as he rushed into the room followed by Sam, Cas and Mary.

"We were tracking this nest of vamps when we found them hiding out here." Stella answered him as she got up off the floor before helping her sister stand. "That was before one particular vampire decided to take a flying leap at my sister here and stab her in the stomach. I guess you're getting here because you must've been tracking the same nest we were."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, squinting his eyes as he examined Saige closely. "You don't seem to have any injuries."

"I prayed." Stella said timidly. "We know about angels. A very nice one just popped in here. I... don't seem to know where she went."

"Wait." Sam said, taking a step forward. "She? An angel was here?"

Saige nodded. "She literally just disappeared when you guys burst through the door. By the way, I'm Saige and this is my older sister Stella."

Mary smiled. "I'm Mary, and these are Sam, Dean and Castiel. We would ask if you were hunters, but it's pretty clear that you are."

"Since we were teenagers." Stella confirmed.

"I'm sorry." Cas interrupted. "I would like to enquire about the angel you mentioned previously. You said she just disappeared?"

"That's right." Stella nodded.

"Hm." Cas hummed in response. "I wonder why she disappeared so suddenly. She must have sensed my grace. She knew there was another angel nearby."

"I wanted to try the ability out given that the whole being an angel thing is new to me." Y/N stated, making her presence known as she made herself visible again.

All heads snapped towards her.

"Y/N?..." Cas whispered.

"H-how is this..." Dean trailed off as he stared at his resurrected friend.

Y/N just smiled knowingly at them, making a flash (like lightening) go off in the room before two great winged-shadowy figures were seen protruding from her back.

"That seem familiar to you Cas? Dean?" She asked the duo, referring to when Cas first came into their lives.

"You're an angel now?" Sam asked in shock.

Y/N nodded, taking a step forward. "Apparently up in Heaven there are a very few select cases of dead persons that get to have angelic properties bestowed upon them if they lived their lives in a particularly exceptional way. Apparently Chuck thought me worthy enough for that. I was actually having a chat with Amara when Stella's prayer came through to me. It was actually the first prayer I ever heard."

Cas took a couple of slow steps towards Y/N until he stood directly in front of her.

He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. "I cannot believe that you are alive..."

Y/N smiled up at him, putting her hand over the one Cas was using to cup the side of her face. "I'm here, my angel."

He chuckled softly, tipping his head down slightly to peck her lips. "No. You're my angel. Not just in the figurative sense anymore either."

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh... Guys, we're all still here."

Y/N blushed, smiling as she stepped away from Cas slightly to look at everyone else. "Why don't we take this back to the Bunker. I miss it there."

Dean glanced over Stella and Saige. "You two good?"

"Yeah." Stella smiled, putting an arm around her sister. "We've got each other. That's what counts."

"You know..." Mary began. "You two could come with us. It'd be nice to have more girls around in this family. Don't you think Y/N?"

Y/N smiled over at Mary, nodding. "I think it would. And besides, if we've all learned anything in this kinda life, is that family don't end with blood."

Stella and Saige both beamed with big smiles on their faces. "That's what we've always said."

"Ha!" Dean huffed out a laugh, swinging an arm over Stella's shoulders, making her have to pull away from Saige. "Well I think you'll learn, if you hang around with us enough, that family is the most important thing to us."

"Yeah..." Y/N agreed as they all started making their way out of the warehouse.

She smiled when she felt Cas slide an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as they walked alongside each other.

Y/N glanced over and smiled up at Cas. "It really is."


End file.
